Total Drama South Park
by Mandalore the freedom
Summary: What happen's when. Chris McLean loses a bet to Jesus and now has to let 4 more campers in Total Drama Island. What chaos will they cause? Time will only tell...
1. Cartman is a dochebag

**A/N: Hey guys what's up, I'm here with a new story for Total Drama Island, see after reading some Total Drama stories, I decide to try my own, though I'm not the best writer there is, but I'm gonna try my best here, and if anyone is interest, I'm looking for a Co writer for this, to help out with the Grammer and such, anyway, oh and I want to thank the author max3833, this idea came to me after reading your story, only with South Park. Enjoy guys**

* * *

"YO!"

A man who appear's to be in his twenties pops up in front of the camera. He is currently standing on a dock near a calm lake looking directly into the camera lens. The man then begins to speak to the viewer.

"Were coming at you live from Camp Wawanaka, somewhere in Muskoka Canada" Says the man. He then continues, "I'm your host Chris Mclean" a cough interrupts him, the camera show's another man also in his twenties, wearing white long dress, "Oh and this is Jesus" Said Chris, Jesus looked at the camera, "Hello everyone, we'll dropping season one of the new reality show on television right now."

Chris Mclean glare at Jesus, "Hey! I was gonna say that! Okay here's the deal before I was interrupt" Said Chris as he gave a little glare at Jesus who also glare back, as the hosts begin to walk down the dock to a sigh while Chris began to address the camera. "Originally we had 22 campers sigh up to spend eight weeks in this grummy old camp. But then" Chris says while a small scowl develops on his face while Jesus had a smirk on his face. "I lost a bet to Jesus here, so now I have to let more campers join."

"Hopeful," Chris declares while regaining his smile, "This might bring more ratings, and Jesus here helped come up with some ideas for the show, now we'll be having 22 to 26 vic-um I mean competitors, from Canada and the American town known as South Park."

"While they're here", Chris says as through he is returning to a script, Jesus spoke up, "They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team member's walk down the Dock Of Shame, take a ride on the Boat of Loser's, and leave Total Drama Island, for good."

In a flash, Chris and Jesus takes us to a bonfire pit where they show the inner workings of the vote off. "Each week all but one of the campers will receive a marshmallow." Chris stops to eat one, so does Jesus. Chris then continues, "In the end, only one will be left standing and be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which lets face, they'll probably blow in a week" said Chris, though Jesus gave a glare to him.

But Chris continues anyway, "To Survive, they'll have to survive flies, bears, disgusting camp food, and each other," Chris says with sadistic smile, Jesus spoke up here, "we will tape every moment, but don't worry we made sure there have some privacy, right Chris" Jesus looked at Chris who shrug, "Who will crumble under the pressure. Find out here, on Total Drams Island!" Jesus yelled, "Hey! Stop taking my lines!" Said Chris

{Cue Theme Song}

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island" Says Chris who is again standing on the dock but Jesus was no where to be seen, Chris then prepares the viewers meet campers, "case your wondering where's Jesus is, Some problems came up that needed him, so with him gone" A sadistic smile came up, "I'll be able to have some fun, alright" Chris remarks, "It's time to meet our campers," He slyly looks at the cameras ", we told them that they would be staying at this five-star resort, so if the seem a little ticked off, That's probably why,"

A giant yacht appears next to the dock as it unloads the camper it is carrying. The first camper off is a young brunette with a green blouse, braces, glasses and her hair in a ponytail. She runs over to Chris and says "Oh my gosh, it is so great to meet you" Said the camper, she then toke a moment to notice something about Chris, "wow your much shorter in real life" she then wave at the camera while Chris scowl as he hate's people noticing that

"Alright, nice to see you Beth, why won't you go wait over there" Chris point his thump behind him, Beth nodded and went over there

The next contestant to come to the cock is a tall African Canadian. He was well built and much taller than Beth or Chris. "D.J", Chris says greeting the young man in front of him.

"Yo Chris," Says D.J. as he gives Chris a high five. He then looks around with a confused look, "Hey you sure this is the right place. Where's the hot tub at."

"Yo dog, this is it Camp Wawanakwa," Chris repiles to the giant in front of him. As D.J. walks to the other side of the dock near Beth he comments, "Man this place looked different on the application."

While D.J. had been questioning Chris, another contestant had already been let off. She had turquoise hair dye covering parts of her already black hair. She was also chad in a pure black skirt and shirt. Chris called out to the Goth, "Hey Gwen."

It was at that point that Gwen realized just where she was at. "You mean were staying here." "No," replied Chris, "You're staying here, I got a trailer with AC."

"I did not sigh up for this."

"Actually" Chris said while holding up a large packet of papers, "you did."

Gwen after contemplating what Chris had just said, she grabbed the papers and tore them up, she smirked then. Chris didn't stop smiling, "The great thing about lawyers is," Chris suddenly pulled out another set of documents, "They make lots of copes."

I'm not staying here," Gwen said, "well I hope you can swim cause your boat just left" Chris pointed out, Gwen turned angrily to Chris, "jerk!" she shouted as she stormed over to D.J. and Beth.

Then loud music blared in the distance. A young teenager with a cowboy hat and pink, unbuttoned vest was seen dancing on top of the boat. As he reached the dock, he jumped off the boat onto the dock, he walk over to Chris

"Chris McLean," said Geoff, it's an honor to meet you man."

"Geoff how's it going man?"

"Going great man."

"If they say man one more time," Gwen said in a disgusted tone, "I will puke."

The next boat then dropped off the next camper, "Everybody this is Lindsay" said Chris as he point's to the next camper, the camera showed a very attractive bondie, she wore a blue bandana, the guys were all stairing at her. Probably the most obvious well proportioned chest. "High" said Linday, she walk over to Chris

"Hey Lindsay," said Chris, "how's it going?."

"Great, okay you look so familiar, have I seen you somewhere?" Said Lindsay

"I'm Chris Mclean" said Chris, silence greet them, "the host of the show" said Chris again, "oh that's where I know you from" said Lindsay, "uhh yeah" said Chris, Lindsay then walked over to the others

The boat then brought the next camper, another young teenager girl, she had black hair that went up to the middle of her back and wore maroon tank top and gray shorts. "Ah, Heather, nice to see you bra," comments Chris as she passes by him.

"You can't make me stay here" said Heather, she walk over the others, "I'm calling my parents" said the B***

"Ooo, I do believe I see our jock Tyler," as Chris said this, a boy with brown hair and a red track suit was coming towards the dock. But he wasn't on the boat, he was water skiing behind it. Just as Tyler waved at the group, he lost control of the skis and barrelled into the side of the dock, crushing into everyone's stuff and sending one into the water which spash, thus getting Heather wet

"Ahh my shoes!" Said a angry Heather as she is now wet

Then the next boat came in with the next camper, carrying a punk looking boy, he had a green mohawk, wearing a dog collar, a black shirt with a skull on it, he walk over to Chris with a grumble looking face

"Duncan, dude" greet Chris, Duncan just raise his fist with a scowl, "I don't like surprises" said Duncan, "yeah your parole officer warned me about that man, he also told me call him to have you hauled back into juvie if you become a problem." said Chrid

"Okay then" Said Duncan as he pick's up his bag, he then walks over the others and stands by them.

The next camper was a tall lanky boy with orange hair and glasses. As he wheezed, he look up at the camp and said, "So you mean to tell me that were staying at a crappy old camp instead of a performing stage?" Said Harold

"Yeah," Chris said as he look a little surprised at Harold, "That about sums it up."

"Awesome!" Harold said as he pumped a fist, "That is much more better for my mad skills." Said Harold, he joins the others on the side of the dock

"Hello everyone," the next camper off was a Caucasian with black hair. He wore a green shirt with black hand print on it. He also held a guitar. "everyone, this is Trent" Said Chris, Trent greet him,"Hey good to meet you man, saw you on that figure skate show, nice work" Said Trent as he and Chris fist pump

"Hey thanks man, I knew I rock that show!" said Chris, Trent went next to Gwen and smiled at her who also smile back

"And here we have our surfer chick, Bridgette," Chris said as the next boat came in with the next camper, Bridgette was a girl with lazy eyes and her blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. She did indeed posses a surfboard. As she stepped off the boat, she walk over to Chris

"Hey, what's up?" said Bridgette, Duncan rolled his eyes, "Nice board, this aren't Malibu honey" said Duncan

"I thought we were gonna be on a beach," said Bridgette, "we are," Chris pointed to the beach, which was pretty much was junk, Bridgette sigh, "great" she went to join the others but not before hitting Chris and some of the others with her board

"And here is our next competitor, Noah," Chris exclamed pointing at a well tanned egg head in a sweater-vest. Noah gave an impassive look at the current campers, and then turned to Chris.

"You got my list of threatening allergies right."

"Yeah, I'm sure someone did."

"Thanks," Noah replied sarcastically. The brainiac then walked over to Duncan, "Hey, nice piercings, you do them yourself."

"Yeah," Duncan replied just as he grabbed Noah's lib and a needle, "you want one."

"Um, no thanks, can I have my lib back," Duncan let go, "thanks."

The boat then brought in the next camper. He had well kept brown hair and he wore a collared shirt. Chris shouted at the boy, "Cody! Codester! Codemester!" said Chris as he and Cody hi five

"Dudes, awesome to be here," said Cody as he walk's over to the others, and tried to be snooth with the girls there

Then the boat brought in a muscle girl, she walked over where the others were, "Eva" greet Chris, Eva gave no replie back. Cody tried to give a hi five to her but she just drop her bag on his foot

"Oww!" Yelped Cody as he grabbed his foot, "what's in there? Dump bells?" Said Cody, Eva look at him and said, "Yes,"

The next boat let off four nine year olds. One was very fat, and he wore a red sweater. The next one was completely covered in a large, torn-up orange coat. The third had a weird, green ushanka. Fourth member was apparently the most normal, he only had a blue skull cap.

"Alright everyone," said Chris, "please welcome Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan."

"Shut the f*** up you a******." Said Cartman, the fat one, in a shrill voice. He then turned to the rest of the campers. He said, "You ready to lose, cause I'm f*** you in your a*******s when I win."

"Okay I knew Jesus told me that you have a bad month but I didn't know you were that bad!" said Chris as in shock to hear a nine year old say this

"Please forgive him," said Kyle, "his mom dropped him a lot when he was a baby."

"Shut up Jew."

"Shut the hell up Cartman!"

"Come up dudes," said Stan. He pretty much seemed the voice of reason, "We can argue later, let's just try not to tick off the other campers."

"Ezekiel," Chris greeted the next camper after the four kids join the others, "what's up dude."

Ezekiel, who wore a green hoody and blue torque, looked up in the sky. "I think I see a bird, eh," he said. Cartman comment, "man what a f**** weirdole, Harold, D.J. Beth, Gwen, gave a glare to him to shut up

Chris then put his hand on Ezekiel's shoulder and said, "Okay listen dude' I know you don't get out much. You were homescooled by freaky prairie people, so just keep your mouth shut and try not to get eliminated first, okay?" Zeke nodded and went to the others

"Wahoo!"

A giant burly blond teenager had appeared as the next camper. On his t-shirt was a maple leaf. "Chris! What's happening!' This is awesome!" Said the large teenager as he pump's his fist into the air

"Owen! Welcome!" Said Chris, Owen then bear hugged Chris, "Awesome to be here man!" said Owen, he let Chris down race over to the others, he greet Cartman

"Hey little dude, what's up?" Said Owen, Cartman look up to him, and gave him the finger, Owen's smile disppeared, "up yours fat***" said Cartman, everyone was shocked to hear him say that to him, Owen eye's fired up and grabbed him by the collar and said

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" Yelled Owen as he shacks him like a ragdoll, the two began to argue, while the others watched on

"Okay that's enough! Courtney has arrived ."

A young woman woman with a dark tan and a gray sweater-vest walked off the boat. Chris helps her down, "Thank you" said Courtney as she walk's over to the campers, she then greeted them. "Hi, you must be the other contestants, it's really nice to meet you" said Courtney, Kyle rolled his eyes and said under his breath, "Where to state the obvious"

But no one heard him, Owen let go of Cartman and went to shake Courtney's hand, "how's it going? I'm Owen," Said Owen as he kept shaking her hand

"Nice to meet you Ow-ooo wow," as she finished talking she pointed out to the next boat where the next camper stood. This camper was a young man with a golden tan and a body that appeared that it had been sculpted by some Greek artist. When he neared the dock, all the girls and Owen, looked in awe at the apparent god that was in front of them.

"Yo Justin," greeted Chris, "What's up bro."

"Not much."

"Just so you know, we chose you completely based on your looks."

"I can live with that." Said Justin as he walked over to others

"Dude, your the man," said Stan as he notice all the girls looking at Justin, "Thanks dude," said Justin

The boat then brought in two girls. They both had black and white shirts and pink shorts. One was skinny and of African decent, the other was large and Caucasian. "Ok everyone," said Chris, "Meet the wonder twins, Sadie and Katie."

"Oh my gosh, Sadie, it's a summer camp," said Katie, "okay, I always wanted go to summer camp," said Sadie, they let out a eeeeek and ran over to the others

"Alright, Leshawna's in the house," said a large African-American girl. Leshawna, was a heavy set and had shirt with fruit on the front. As she walked down the dock, she began her attempt at psyching the remaining campers out. "Ya'll might as well give up," she said, "I came here to win!"

Cartman scoff and said, "Yeah right, it's gonna be me you n***** b****," said Cartman, a gasp espace the campers, Leshawna turned to Cartman with a angry look, "What did you say to me!" Said Leshawna

Kyle turned to Cartman said, "Shut the f*** up Cartman!" Said Kyle as he glare at Cartman,

"Shut up you f***** Jew!" Said Cartman, Leshawna and Kyle then raise there fists and walk over to him, "oh you want's some! Well come on then!" Yelled Leshawna but D.J. And Bridgette holded her and Kyle back

"Okay setter down everyone!" Said Chris as he is now annoyed by Cartman, "You can kill Cartman later," said Chris

"Wait what!" Said a worried Cartman, but before he could countine, the next camper showed up,she was a red hair,wore green clothing. "Hey everyone, this is Izzy" Called Chris

Izzy waved at them, "Hi Chris, hi, hi ow!" Izzy then tripped on the rail and hit her face on the dock, everyone winced at that. Tyler laughed, "Ohhh, that was bad" laughed Tyler, Courtney ran over to Izzy to make sure she was alright

"Guys! She could be hurt!" Said Courtney, she then helped Izzy up, Izzy then sacke off the water off of her like a dog, "That felt, so...GOOD!" Said Izzy, she got up and looked around, "This is summer camp! this is so cool!, are we having launch soon!" Said Izzy

All the campers were thinking one thing, this girl was crazy or in Cartman's case, a crazy b****. Owen then point his finger to Izzy and said, "That is a good call!" said Owen

Chris then said, "First things first! We need a group photo," Said Chris, he then wave his hand over, "Everyone to the end of the dock" Said Chris

The campers walked over to the side of the dock that was closet to Chris. They all stuck a pose, and then stared at the camera. \

"Alright," Said Chris as he ready's the camera, "say Wawanakwa."

"Wawanaka-ahhh!" The dock collapse, thus the campers fell into the water

"Okay guys, dry off and meet me at the camp fire at ten" said Chris as he head's to the camp fire. Show's Stan trying to hold on to a piece of wood. "I'm gonna kill Chris for this" Said Stan, Cartman, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Gwen nodded to that

* * *

As the now dry campers were setting around near the campfire, Chris began to explain the game to the campers.

"This," Chris explained, "Is Camp Wawanaka. Your home for the next eighteen weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends." As Chris said this, several things happened in unison.

Duncan threatened Harold with a fist.

Cartman flip off Eva who then tried to beat the crap out of him.

And Owen farted, which caused Trent, Stan, Cody who were sitting near him, to fall unconscious.

"The camper who manages to last the longest, with out getting voted off, will win one hundred thousand dollars," Chris exclaimed. As he said this, Cartman began imagine what he would do with it, like killing Justin Bieber.

"Excuse me," Duncan said, "what would be the sleeping arrangements be? Cause I would request to be bunk under her," Duncan point to Heather, getting a worried look Heather ask

"There not co-ed are they?" Asked Heather

"No," said Chris thus putting Heather's worries away. "Girls get one side of the cabin and dudes the other," said Chris

Lindsay raise her hand, Hmmm Kyle, can I have the lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Said Lindsay which earn glares from the girls. "Okay you are," said Chris which put a smile on Lindsay's face

"But that's not how it works here. And it's Chris," said Chris which put Lindsay smile disappear. "Yeah that's my name you freaking moron!" Said Kyle, Lindsay looked sad

Katie then spoke up, "I have to live with Sadie or I'll die."

Then Sadie followed with, "And I will break out in hives, it's true."

Cartman smiled and said, "Chris can we make sure that happens," that earn a glare from the twins, but Cartman question was unnoticed by Chris

Gwen looked away from then, "this cannot be happening."

Owen then grabbed both her and Tyler. "Come on guys," he said, "it'll be like a big sleep over."

Tyler then added his own two cents, "at least you won't have to sleep next to those two," he said gesturing towards Duncan and Cartman, Duncan giving a deer a noogie, and Cartman who gave Owen the finger again,which brought a new fight between them again.

"Here's the deal," said Chris as he got out a sheet of paper, "when I call your man me go stand over there, you will be forming the first team."

He began to list the names of the first team. "Gwen, Trent, Cody,Heather,Lindsay, Katie, Cartman, Owen, Kenny, Leshawna, Justin, and Noah Chris then grabbed a large roll of cloth,"from this moment on, you are officially known as," The linen unraveled,revealing a gopher, "The Screaming Gophers,"

"Yeah!," Shouted Owen, "I'm a gopher."

"Wait a minute," asked Katie, "what about Sadie."

"The rest of you over here," said Chris who completely ignored the question, "Geoff, D.J., Bridgette, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, Stan, Kyle, Harold. Chris threw a large roll of cloth to Harold, "you guys will be known as," the cloth unraveled, revealing a fish. "The Killer Bass,"

"Alright campers," said Chris, "you will be filmed in all public areas in the camph

XzZZZZzttX

(Confession Cam: where your thoughts are shared, and our money is wasted)

**Chris: **You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest.

**Gwen:** Okay...so far this sucks.

**Lindsay: **(facing the toilet, back to the camera) I don't get, where's the camera guy?.

**Owen: **Hey everyone, check this out, I have something very important to say. (He then farts and laughs.)

**Stan: **(Was about to say something but then gasps and holds his nose) GOD DAMN IT OWEN!.

XzZZZzttX

Chris then turned to the campers. "Okay," he said, "Let's find your cabins." The campers then followed Chris for a short distance, and then they saw two medium sized cabins. "Gophers, you're in the east cabin, while Bass are in the west cabin."

XzZZZzttX

(Gophers)

The Gophers girls walked into their cabin to be greeted with a reminder of their experience at summer campers.

Bunk beds.

"Bunk beds," Said Heather as she looked around the cabin, "isn't this a little like, summer camp," said Heather as she is not liking this. She was quickly pushed aside by a ticked off Gwen.

"That's the idea genis," said Gwen as she set up her bunk.

Heather sneered at her, "Shut up weird goth girl."

Hey," Gwen looked up to see the computer geek, Cody, staring at her, Gwen said, "shouldn't you be at the boy side," Cody just smiled.

Leshawna was just in time to see Cody get throw out of the girls cabin. As Chris walked by Cody was currently eating some dirt, Lindsay came out of the Cabin and ask, "where are the outlets, I have to plug in my straitening iron."

"There are probably some in the communal bathrooms."

"Oh what's that?"

"It means we bathe together," said Gwen we had just came out of the cabin. She then muttered, "Idiot."

Lindsay began to grow tears in her eyes. "Aw come on, that's not fair."

The Gopher boys then snuck their heads out of the door to see what's going on.

"I'm glad were in our own cabin, just us guys," Owen said before the guys gave him a look of disgust, Cartman most of all, "dude, sick!, I'm gonna have my bat with my all times now" said Cartman, Owen realized what he had said. "I mean no, I didn't mean that," Cartman, Noah, and Trent retreated inside the cabin, "I love chicks."

XzZZZzttX

(Bass)

"Excuse me, Chris," Chris then turned away from Owen's attempt to prove his not gay to see Geoff on the cabin deck, "will there be any chaperone's while were here?"

"You're all sixteen years old, the same age as a consular in training at a normal summer camp, so, other than my self, you will have no adult supervision. Alright, you all have one hour to unpack before you meet in the mess hall."

"Nice," Geoff commented on the lack of supervision. "WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A blood-curdling scream pierced the air.

All the campers went to the Gophers girls side to check what the hell's going on

"Lindsay? What's wrong?" One of the campers asked.

"Damn, that white girl can scream," Leshawna commented.

"WHAT IS IT?! KILL IT, KILL IT!" Lindsay kept screaming. Everyone started to clamouring about, and D.J. jumped on and destroyed Gwen's bed. Harold, Stan, and Kyle charging in, attempting to crush the cockroach with there feet. Heather and Beth both jumped on a bunk, and started panicking.

"Oh for the love of god!" Cartman took out a shotgun and cock it, and aim his gun on the Cockroach, seeing this, the Cockroach raced to Harold, by then, Cartman started shooting the Shotgun, almost hitting Noah, shooting a hole in the wall which brought out the lake view. Destroyed a bunk bed, barely shooting Owen in the ass, just blew his pants open.

"Oh give me that!" Kyle took the Shotgun from Cartman, and with accuracy, shot the Cockroach. Gwen took a breath and said, "Where the hell did you get a shotgun!?" Said Gwen as she threw her arms up, Cartman took his shotgun back and put it in his sweater, "you can get anything on eBay these days." As he finished this, Duncan came rushing with a Axe

"What the hell happen in here?" Said Duncan as he took notice of the damage and Owen trying to cover his ass up with a pillow. "Took out a shotgun, kill Cockroach with it," said Cartman, Kyle got angry at this, "Hey! It was me who killed it fatass!" Said Kyle, Cartman just gave him the finger and walked out of the cabin

"If you see anymore of those things," said Tyler seeing a chance impress Lindsay, "Cause you know, I can do that too," finished Tyler, he and Lindsay seem to have a moment there

Duncan rolled his eyes, "they always go for the jocks,"

After things calm down, they were led to the Kitchen.

XzZZZzttX

"LISTEN UP!"

A very tall and muscular African-American in a chef's outfit was standing behind a counter. In his arms he held a pot of a suspicious substance. He then began to speak again. "I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day," he shouted, "grab a tray, get your food, and sit your ass down now!

"Have a cow," muttered Owen as Kenny snickered.

"What's that!" Screamed Chef, "come closer fat boy, I didn't hear you."

"Um, I really didn't say anything important."

"I'm sure you didn't."

As it was Leshawna and Eva's turn up. "Hey what's up girl?" Said Leshawna trying to be nice, but Eva just gave her a look and walked away, Leshawna glare behind her back, "oh it's gonna be like that is it!" scowled Leshawna, "NEXT!" Shouted Chef.

As the campers moved up the lime, many were disgusted by the Sloppy Joes Chef was serving. Stan looked at horror at what he was supposed to eat, and then asked Kyle, "Dude, aren't black chefs with the name Chef supposed to be good cooks?"

"I think it's only the nice ones," replied Kyle as they sat down.

When all of the campers had sat down, they began to try to eat their food. When Cartman stabbed his Sloppy Joe with his fork however, it stood up and punch him in the face. After over the shock of getting punch, he punched back, which resulted a fist fight between them. "okay...that's not something you see every day," comment Gwen as she and the others watch on.

Chris walked into the mess hall, "So how's lu" Chris stopped as he notice the fist fight between Cartman and the Sloppy Joe, he looked to Chef and gave the kill sigh. Chef nodded and walked up to Cartman and the Sloppy Joe who had Cartman at a choke hold. He grabbed the two of them and hold them up in the air, they were still trying to hit one other. Chef then threw the Sloppy Joe outside

"Okay as I was saying, how's lunch," said Chris

"Yo, my man," said Geoff rather uncomfortably, "could we order a pizza or something." Just as he finished that sentence however, a cleaver went right over his head and nearly took off his hat. "Whoa!" Geoff exclaimed as he turned to Chef, who now wielded a butcher knife, "it's cool, brown slop is cool! Right guys." Everyone in the cafeteria quickly nodded their heads in fear.

"Alright, eat up, because your challenge begins in," Chris held up one finger, "in one hour."

"What do you think they will make us do?" Asked Katie fearfully.

"It's our first challenge," D.J. said reassuringly, "how hard can it be?"

XzZZZzttX

One hour later, the campers were standing on top of a cliff, in their bathing suits. D.J. probably expressed the feeling that each one of the campers was enduring the best. "Oh s#beep#." Said D.J. as he look down the cliff. After bit of silence, Kyle spoke up

"I blame you for this,"

* * *

**A/N: Oh man that took a long time, okay I'll not updated this much cause I'm more of a one shot kind of guy. But that's only if I don't get some help with this. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this, oh and I will do a poll of what pairings this should have and should either Ezekiel or Courtney be voted off first. Well anyway please leave reviews, till next time**

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR!**


	2. Courtney is a big fat stupid b

**A/N: hey what's up? I'm back with a new chapter for ya. Now at first I was gonna have a poll of who should be voted off first, but no one put in the poll so I'm just gonna have Courtney voted off, sorry Courtney fans but I always think of her as a brat. Well anyway enjoy**

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island, now at first we had 22 campers sigh up for this show. But since I lost a bet to Jesus, I had to let in four other campers from a American town called South Park, and I have to say. I have never met any kid that has a bad month like that little dochebag Cartman. Anyway now the campers are about to meet their first challenge, DIVING OFF A CLIFF! Awesome!

Who will jump?

Who will be the first voted off?

Find out right now on Total Drama Island!

(Cue theme song)

"Your first challenge is three fold" said Chris to the campers as they stood on the cliff, "your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff, into the lake."

"Piece of cake," commented Bridgette as she stood next to Tyler who also agreed.

"If you look down," Chris continued past the interruption, "you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake we filled with psychotic, man eating sharks." As if to prove a point, a shark took that opportunity to jump out of the lake. "Inside that area is a safe zone," Chris continued, "That's your target, and were pretty sure that area is shark free."

"Excuse me," Leshawna said with moor than a little fear. Kenny shook in fear knowing that his gonna die today as usually.

"For each member of your team that jumps," continued Chris without acknowledging Leshawna and Kenny, "there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. In each crate are supplies that you will need to complete the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub. The team with the best one gets to have a hot tub party tonight. The losers send someone home."

"Alright Killer Bass, you're up first."

"Oh, wow," Bridgette had a look of pure terror on her face as she looked over the edge, "So who's up first." Crickets chirped.

"Don't sweat it guys," said Owen in a rather reassuring way, "I heard that these shows always make sure the interns test the stunts first to make sure it's survivable."

(Two hours earlier)

"We have to test the stunts," Chris said to Chef who was in a bathing suit, "you know that."

"Do I look like an intern to you?"

"No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital. And we have to hurry before Jesus come's back. Come on jump you big Chicken. Bok-bok!"

Chef then put on his goggles and said, "They don't pay me enough for this job." Chef then made the jump into the lake. He landed safely zone, before he knew it. He was being chase by the sharks until he reached shore.

"We'll," commented Chris as he scratched something off on his clipboard, "that seems safe enough."

(Present)

"So, who's up," Eva said as she looks to her teammates.

"Ladies first," interjected Duncan while he was starring at Courtney in her bathing suit.

"Fine," said Bridgette, "I'll go first, it's no big deal, just a thousand foot high dive into a circle of angry sharks." As Bridgette finished saying this, she jumped off into the lake. She managed to perform a perfect swan dive into the safe zone, impressing everyone.

"She did, ya!" Said Tyler getting stroked,"I'm next!" Tyler ran back and then jumped off the edge, attempting the dive in the same way Bridgette had. While he too, hit the safe zone everyone winced when he hit the buoy on the side of it.

"Wahoo!" Shouted Geoff as he some how kept his hat on in the air.

"Look out below!" Said Eva as she fell.

Duncan just fell silently with his arms cross.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Stan and Kyle when they themselves fell.

"Uh-uh, no way man," said D.J. As he step back, "I'm not jumping,"

"Scared of heights?" Asked Chris, D.J. Nodded, "Yeah, ever since I was a kid,"

"That's okay big guy," said Chris, D.J. smile thinking it was okay, Chris walk up to him and said, "but unfortunately that makes you a chicken, and will have to have wear this for the rest of the day," as Chris said this he put a Chicken hat on D.J.'s head

"Uhhhh man for real!" said D.J. He then walked down the stairs

It was then Ezekiel's turn, "Wahoo!" Shouted Ezekiel as he jumped down from the cliff, only to hit the side of it and went spinning into the lake. Luckily for the bass, he hit the safe zone and they got another point.

After Ezekiel dived, Harold was up next, "Yes!" Called Harold, as he dived. Unfortunately, when Harold hit the water. He did the spilt, which causing a lot of damage to his nether regions. His screams even the sharks winced in pain.

"Oh, hate to see that happen," said Chris with a completely sadistic smile on his face.

"Excuse me Chris," said Courtney, "I have a medical condition."

"What condition?"

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs," said Courtney while rolling her eyes.

"You can chicken out if you want," said Chris slyly, "but it might end up costing your team the win, and then they'll hate you."

"It's a calculated risk, I have seen the other team, and I don't think nether of then will jump." The entire gopher team looked ticked off at that statement, Cartman cocked his shotgun with a angry look.

Courtney got a worried look when Cartman brought out the shotgun, but Chris let it pass and said. "Alright," Chris passed her a chicken hat, as she went down the escalator to be with her team rather fast, maybe it was because Cartman was aiming the gun at her.

"Okay let's check the results," Chris said as he checks the clipboard, "hold on," he notices something.

"That's eight jumpers and two chickens, we'll missing one," said Chris as he looks over to see Katie and Sadie holding hands.

"I'm not jumping without Katie," said Sadie pathetically.

"But she's on a different team."

"I'll switch teams with her," said Izzy who was looking annoyed by the twins.

"Alright, you're both on the Killer Bass now," said Chris in an angry tone. The two then jumped safely into the lake.

"Alright that's nine jumpers and two chickens. Gophers, you're up, and if you can beat them, will give you carts to help you move the crates."

"Nice," commented Trent, "okay guys, who's up first." Silence greeted them.

"I'm sorry but there's no way I'm doing this," said Heather. "Why not?' Asked Beth.

"Hello! national tv! I'll get my hair wet."

"Oh yes you are!" Exclaimed Leshawna as she then grabbed Heather, lifted over her head and threw her off the cliff.

"Leshawna!" Heather shouted from the lake, "you jerk! I am so going get you for that!"

"Hey!" Shouted Leshawna, "I through you into the safe zone didn't I. Now I just hope I can make it too." She then jumped and landed next to Heather.

"I thought this was going to be talent competition," remarked a frightened Lindsay.

"Yeah," said Chris with a fake laugh, "No."

Lindsay screamed as she fell from cliff.

Gwen shouted, "I hate this show!" As she fell

Cody flapped around like a fish out of water as he dived.

Izzy's jumped was very similar to how a sky diver would fall. While she was falling, she let out a mad cackle that many on the show would lean to fear.

When Justin dived into the water, he had accidentally landed outside of the safe zone. As his teammates shouted for him to swim over to the transportation boat, Justin turned to see that the sharks were coming right for him. Just as it appeared that all hope was lost, the sharks stopped. If one looked closely, you might see that the sharks eyes had turned into hearts. As if nothing was going on, Justin got on one of the shark's back, and rode it to the shore.

"I don't think I can do it," said Beth, she quickly accepted the chicken hat and went down the elevator while her teammates mocked her. Gwen looked apologetically at the farm girl.

XzZZZzttX

**Gwen:** I couldn't really be mad at her. I mean, from what I've seen, she is the only one sane enough on our team to drop out.

XzZZZzztX

When it was Cartman's turn. A Shark tried to get him when Cartman was still in the air, but paid the price when Cartman brought his shotgun and blew his head off. and landed in the safe zone.

Chris looked at this with a rather shock look. "What have I done, letting these kids on the show,"

ZzZZZzttX

**Cartman**: Hehe Shotgun wins everytime.

ZzZZZzttX

"Alright let's do this," said Trent as he high fived Kenny and Owen before he made his dive.

Next it was Kenny's turn. Like many others, Kenny dived and landed outside of the safe zone. Then the poor parka wearing boy noticed the fins that were circling around him. As he let out a muffled scream, a big shark jumped out of the water and ate Kenny. A much mauled Parka was thrown up on the shore.

"Oh my god!" Shouted Stan, "They killed Kenny!"

"You bastards!" Kyle shouted at the sharks, which at the moment were using toothpicks.

"Well," said a rather disgusted, but still smiling Chris, "he still hit the water so technically he still counts, so now it's down to you Owen. But no pressure." Owen gave a small smile. "Okay, there's pressure." The smile disappeared.

XzZZZzttX

**Owen: **I was pretty darn nervous, I mean, I'm not exactly what you'd call a strong swimmer.

**Geoff: **I looked at this guy, and I say, there's no way he can do it.

**Gwen:** I thought, if he jumps, he's going to die.

**Stan:** I mean, look what happened to Kenny.

ZzZZZzttX

Owen slipped on water wings, as he prepared to jump. Chris, in an attempt to avoid a lawsuit, attempted to psyche up Owen. "Take a good running start, you can do this buddy." Owen stepped back a couple of steps.

All the Gophers gathered around, "come on big guy" said Leshawna, Cartman just kept wishing that Owen will get eaten.

"I'm going to die now," said Owen before he charged over the side. "For Kenny!" He shouted as he fell. "Oh Crap!" He shouted as he fell. After a few seconds, Owen belly flopped on the water, sending an explosion of water that sent all the campers, and even the sharks, barreling into the beach.

"The winners are the Screaming Gophers!" Shouted Chris through a mega phone.

As his teammates began to cheer him, Owen noticed something odd. "Um," he said, "I think I lost my bathing suit." All those present, including the sharks, let out a cry of disgust.

XzZZZzttX

As the Gophers sang a walking tune while they used the carts to pull the crates, the Bass were having trouble. While a few were able to move their boxes with relative ease (D.J., Eva, Duncan) others were not so luckily. As Courtney puss her box, she stopped, "Ow! I think I got a splinter," said Courtney. Eva walked over and lifted her box.

"Shut it! And pick up your crate!" Said a piss off Eva, she then dropped the box. "Chicken!" insulted Eva, Courtney not wanting to look weak put her hands on her hips and said.

"Hey! I'm the only one with CIT Camping experience! You need me," said Courtney as she think's this will win everyone over.

Eva and D.J. shared a look, while Kyle scuff. "Man what a stupid b***," said Kyle as he and Stan puss one box.

After a few minutes of carrying, Tyler dropped his box in order to go take a prisms as did Sadie and Katie. The girls went to the opposite side of trees than Tyler. While the three were using the outdoors, a bug landed on Courtney's eye and when she smacked it, she squeaked, "I think something just bit me."

XzZZZzttX

While the Bass were struggling to keep up, the Gophers had just reached the campgrounds, and there they began their attempts to open the crates. Unfortunately, Chris had come up with a rule that they could not open up the crates with their hands. Which made Izzy try to open it...with her month. This could take a while.

XzZZZzttX

"All better?" Asked Eva as Katie and Sadie returned. When they replied positively, the Killer Bass girls began moving again. At this time Courtney's eye began to swell up from the bug bite. After a few seconds however, the twins stopped again, this time commenting that they were both afflicted by a weird itching on their backsides.

XzZZZzttX

"Hey," Izzy muffled to Gwen and Cartman as she pulled a rope that would open the crate with her teeth, "I think I got open." the crate she was pulling on it fell open, but Gwen was more concerned with the state of Izzy's body."Ow!" Izzy screamed, "Rope burn on my tongue."

"Well," Said Cartman as he picked up a piece of equipment, "Everything seem's to be in order-" a punch to the face stopped him. Gwen looked just in time to see the Sloppy Joe monster from earlier jumped out and punched Cartman's face. Cartman got up and returned the punch to the monster. they began there fist fight again. Gwen quickly grabbed a side if the crate and tried to hit the monster with it. But the thing saw it coming and got out of the way, this result Cartman getting hit by it. Cartman's face was badly bruised.

"Oops," Gwen squeaked, "sorry."

Cartman got up and gave her the finger, "you need to lean to have better aim b#beep#" Gwen frowned and then proceeded to resume the beating of the fat boy while the others tried to open the crates. And the Sloopy Joe monster watched on while eating popcorn.

XzZZZzttX

**Gwen: **Well, no one insult's me like that, especially some fat boy from Colorado. That kid's mom should put soap in his month for swearing. A lot of soap.

XzZZZzttX

The Bass were continuing the long trek up to the cabins, and Katie and Sadie's backsides had begun to grow red. When they stopped to scratch, Chris drove up in an ATV. "You guys are way behind," he said. "What's the hold up?"

"Their butts are itchy," when Chris turned to the person who spoke these words, what he saw was Courtney The Chicken, with a horrific swollen eye decorating her face.

"Guh! said Chris in disgust, "Oh my boxers that's bad," referencing the horribly treated eye.

Bridgette, who had already come back to help from the front, suddenly asked the girls, "Did you squat when you peed in the woods?"

"Yeah," said a confused Katie.

"Did you happen to notice what type of plants you were squatting over?"

"They were oval shaped, green, and all over the place," explained Sadie.

"You guys squatted on poison ivy," Bridgette said with more than a little laughter in her voice. The twins began screaming body murder and then rub there butts on the sand. While Chris laughed at this.

XzZZZzttX

"Hey check it out! I got some wood," said Owen as he held two pieces of wood. Trent also pulled out some tools and a pool liner. As Leshawna was digging through her crate, Heather and Lindsay came up up to her talk.

"Leshawna," said Heather, "I'd just like to say sorry for how things went earlier today."

"Strait up," said Leshawna in mild surprise, "Well, I guess I'm sorry for pushing you over a cliff earlier."

"Thanks."

While they were walking away, Lindsay asked Heather, "Did you mean all that stuff you said to Lefunda back there?"

"First of all her name is Leshawna," said Heather as she is getting tried of this bad habit, "and no, haven't you ever heard the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer?"

"Oh," said Lindsay, before fearfully turning to Heather, "I'm your friend right?"

"Oh yeah," said Heather, before turning away from the blonde and commenting, "For now."

XzZZZzttX

The Killer Bass had finally brought all their crates, while the Gophers had already started to construct their hot tub. Leshawna poked her head out and noticed something about the Bass. "Hey, aren't you missing a couple of white girls."

The Bass turned there heads around, and then they saw that the twins were getting a drink...from there butts. "There getting a drink," said Courtney as she sighs. Harold then added, "yeah, if they can drink from there butts," said Harold, Stan, Kyle, and Ezekiel snickered.

Leshawna then noticed an even more horrific sight. "Oh," she said, "what happened to your eye girl?"

"Nothing," said Courtney nervously, "just an allergy."

"I think it's getting worse, eh," said a rather concerned Ezekiel.

"Shut it!" Said Courtney to her teammate, "We don't want them to know that, I'm a CIT, I'm our most valuable member."

"Yeah," said a rather ticked off Stan, "Our most valuable member is a f#beep#ing coward!"

XzZZZzttX

Geoff decide to try something, stood on a box and said. "Alright!" He shouted at his teammates, "Look, we are behind, but we are not out! We have all made mistakes during this challenge. Some have made bigger ones than others, but we need to band together, win this challenge, and win that hot tub party, WHO'S WITH ME!."

Harold was sleeping.

Courtney was getting disgusted by Ezekiel.

Ezekiel was picking his nose.

"Look guys," Courtney interjected, "we have a hot tub to complete, and we need a project manager, and since I'm a CIT, I feel as though I'm the only one qualified."

The entire group looked incredulous at the CIT. "Where do we start, Cyclops," said Duncan.

As the group began to listen to Courtney's orders, Geoff began to realize the pure hopelessness of the situation. She had ordered Duncan to get the water, Kyle to set the frame, and Stan to build the motor. As he saw the campers becoming confused or aggravated by the situation. Like Duncan and Tyler fighting over a hammer. Then slip out of there hands and hit poor Harold in his groin, and Bridgette accentied hitting him with a wood board two times. Geoff dawned on the realization that the Killer Bass Team was a sinking ship in this challenge, and he was the poor capatin who would be forced to go down with it.

XzZZZzttX

When Chris began to judge the tubs, it was obvious to everyone, sans Courtney, who had won. While the Bass's tub was filled with leaks, the wood on the Gopher's was completely sealed. The water in the Bass tub was green and had a Seagull in it. Compared to the completely chlorinated water that the Gophers had. The Bass's tub did not even have it's motor attached properly.

"This is an awesome hot tub," said Chris while pointing at the Gopher's Gophers cheered. He then turned to the tub made by the Bass, "This one not so much. So I am pleased to say that the Screaming Gophers have won the first challenge." A cheer went up again for the Gopher side of the field. "Killer Bass," Chris said in a rather disappointed tone, "what can I say, someone's going home tonight, I'll see your butts tonight," said Chris.

As Beth, Lindsay, Beth hugged. Owen started dancing...while being naked. Cartman got pissed off and grabbed his bat. "Dude! Get some cloths on!" Said Cartman as he started to chase Owen, attempting to hit him with the Bat while the others watch on.

* * *

(Dinner)

"Well, I think it should be miss Chicken in Training. Or, the brick house here." Duncan say's at the dinner pointing to each of them in turn.

"What! Why!" Said Courtney as she does not get it...what a idiot.

Duncan states, "Because, unless I'm mistaken, you two are the only ones here wearing chicken hats." he then pat's DJ's shoulder, "And, if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our chances with the big guy." DJ smiled at this.

Courtney scoffs, "you guys can't vote me off, I'm,"

Bridgette cuts in while rolling her eyes. "We know. Use to be a real CIT, so you think we should vote off then," said Bridgette as she is getting sick of Courtney keep saying that, along with the others.

Courtney look's around, then point' sat Tyler. "What about him?" Said Courtney. Lindsay stood up and said, "NOOO!" She yelled. That got everyone's eyes on her.

Lindsay looks sheepish, "Uhh, I mean...no..salt, there's no salt on the table. Bummer."

Duncan then pointed. "Hey, at least he jumped off the cliff Chicken Wing." Said Duncan. Courtney was about to say something, but Cartman stood up. "You know if I were you guys. I'll vote off that b*** off," said Cartman as he point's to Courtney.

Courtney got piss off. "What did you call me!" said Courtney as she glare' sat Cartman, Cartman glared back."You heard me miss chicken in training b***!" Said Cartman.

"In fact, this brings a song," said Cartman. But before he could countined. Kyle quickly stood up. "GOD DAMNIT CARTMAN! IF YOU SING THAT SONG I'M GONNA F***** KILL YOU," he yelled. Geoff quickly decide to calm things down here.

"Hey come on guys, let's calm down here," he said. Cartman quickly decide to let Kyle know that it is not that song. "Oh relex Jew, it's not that song that your mom is a big fat stupid b***...which she is," he added. That earn a glares from the Bass and some of the Gophers. "This song is. Courtney is a big fat stupid chicken in training b***," said Cartman.

"WHAT," screamed Courtney.

"Weeeell! Courtney a b***, she's a big fat b***! She's the second biggest b*** in the whole, wide world! She's a stupid b***, if there was a bitch. She's a b*** to all the boys and girls!" Singed Cartman, Duncan, Gwen, Tyler, Lindsay, Owen, Chef, Geoff, and Stan started clapping along with the song. While Courtney's knuckles turned white.

"On Monday, she's a b***, on Tuesday, she's a b***, and Wednesday through Saturday, she's a b***! And on Sunday, just to be different, she's a super, king, kamehameha, BIOTCH!" By then everyone was clapping along with the song but Courtney who look she was gonna turn hulk soon.

"Come on, you all know the words!" Singed Cartman as he tried to get everyone to sing along. Everyone then got up and start to sing this.

"Have you ever met Courtney? She's second biggest b*** in the whole, wide world!" singed the campers.

Cartman then toke over, "She's a mean, ol' b***, and she has stupid hair! She's a bi-bi-bi-bi-b***" finished Cartman, Courtney teeth clenched tight.

But Cartman didn't noticed this and kept on singing, "B***, b***, b***, she's a stupid chicken in training b***!" and the the campers added a wahoo after that.

"Courtney a b***! Yeah, she's such a dirty b***!" then got the others to try something here. "Talk to kids around the world, it might go a little bit somethin' like this!" Then stepped to the side of the place, showing Heather, Ezekiel, and Harold in Chinese outfits. Then started singing the song in Chinese. Then stepped to side again, showing that Trent, Beth, Justin, and Gwen in French outfits, also started singing the song in French.

Then once again, Cartman to the side, showing Owen, Noah, Kenny, and Stan in Dutch outfits, singing the song in Dutch. Then Cartman stepped to the side. Showing Chef, Leshawna, and DJ in African outfits, singing the song in African.

Then Cartman returned to the first stop he was and he and the others countined to sing. "Have you ever met Courtney? She's second biggest b*** in the whole! wide world!" Courtney face turned red and steam coming out of her ears.

Cartman then countined, "She's a mean, ol' b***, and she has stupid hair! She's a bi-bi-bi-bi-bi B***!" Singed Cartman not noticing that Courtney got behind him.

"B***! B***! B***! SHE'S A STUPID B***! Courtney is a stupid b***, yeah, she's such a dirty b***!" singed Cartman, again noticing Courtney who look ready to kill him.

"I really mean it! Courtney's..SHE'S A BIG FAT STUPID CHICKEN IN TRAINING F******* B********! A big, ol', fat f****' b****! COURTNEY'S YEAH CHA!" Finished Cartman as he threw his arms in the air. Courtney took that chance and jumped on him and started punching him in the face. Then grabbed his arm and began to blinded it a unantional way till you can hear cracking. Then a loud snap was heard through the room. Cartman cried in pain.

"GET THIS CRAZY B*** OFF OF ME!" He screamed. DJ and Eva grabbed Courtney and holded her back. Luckily Geoff was able to calm things down and helped Cartman get some medical help.

XzZZZzttX

**Gwen: **I have to say, it got pretty insane back there. Though I do think Courtney had that coming, I don't think Cartman did it the right way though...though it was the fun way. And I mean, a fuuuunn way.

**Cartman: **(wearing a case on his arm) Why that stupid b***! I'm gonna f***** kill her one these days! I might have to hold my plans to kill Justin Bieber on hold.

**Courtney: **How dare that brat say that to me! These people should be respecting me! I was a CIT for god's sake!

XzZZZzttX

(Campfire 8:30PM)

Chris came out with his usual sadistic smile as he looked at the team in front of him. He then held up a plate of Marshmallows. "Killer Bass," said Chris in overly dramatic fashion, "on Total Drama Island, Marshmallows represent life." Snickering overcome the Bass. "You've all cast your votes and made your decision, there are only 12 Marshmallows here. One of you is going to walk the dock of shame and then ride the boat of losers, hope you all chose wisely, because they can't come back, ever."

"First one goes to Geoff."

Geoff quickly retrieved his marshmallow.

"DJ,"

DJ also went up.

"Bridgette, Tyler, Katie, Eva, Stan, and Harold."

All the called Campers had acquired their marshmallows and place them on a stick.

"Sadie, Duncan, and Kyle."

When these campers came up, all that was left was Courtney and Ezekiel.

"Courtney, Ezekiel, one of you did not receive a marshmallow tonight. So one of you must leave here, forever."

"The last marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..(Will you just get on with it? -Kyle)

...

...

...

...Ezekiel."

"What!" Shouted an astonished Courtney as Ezekiel ran up to grab the sweet. "I can't believe you would choose a paire boy over me? What did he ever do!?"

"One very simple thing," said a ticked off Geoff. "He jumped."

Chris also decide to bring something up, "Oh and Courtney, since you attacked Cartman and brocked his arm, which break's one of the rules of your contract. You were gonna to be taking away anyway." Said Chris as he smiles.

Courtney really got piss off, "I'll get you back you son of b***s!" screamed Courtney as she was dragged to the boat by Chef and Chris.

"Can't say I'm surprised. Cartman was right, you are a big fat b***," commented Chris.

As Courtney screamed from the boat, the Bass returned to their cabin.

XzZZZzttX

**Gwen: **Yep, so far this camp still sucks, but hey, if I here already, I should probably try to win, right?

XzZZZzttX

As the Gophers are using the Hot Tub, Cody raised a glass, "to the Screaming Gophers," he toasted.

"Gophers!" Exclaimed Trent, Justin, Lindsay, and Heather as they sat in the hot tub.

"Go, Gophers, go Gophers," chanted Leshawna as she danced tauntingly at the returning Bass. She was soon joined by Owen, Noah, Cartman who just gave them the finger, and surprisingly Kenny. "Go Gophers!"

"Hey," shouted an astonished Harold as he pointed at Kenny, "Aren't you dead?"

"Well apparently," said Trent from the hot tub, "Every time Kenny dies, he manages to revive himself just at 8 PM on his bed, so we really don't need to be to upset when he dies."

As Bridgette shared a confused look with her team, she noticed Geoff was walking off on his own. Bridgette couldn't help but fear bad for the poor guy who had tried his hardest to rally the team. Bridgette and the others then joined Geoff and walked to their cabin, and went to sleep.

XzZZZzttX

**Geoff: **I feel kinda mixed about tonight. I mean I didn't want to keep Courtney, she was a b*** and all. But I didn't want to send anyone home. Well, all I can say id that we need to some challenges so we don't have to go through this process that often.

XzZZZzttX

**A/N: man this had been kind of hard to write. In cast your wondering about Ezekiel's sexist comment there. Don't worry, it will be taken care of in the next chapter. And sorry Courtney fans but I really didn't like her one bit, she was a brat. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this, and Courtney is a big fat stupid chicken in training b*** song. I been wanting to do that since day one. Well anyway till next time.**

**PAR KOTE BAL IJAAT BE MAND'ALOR !**


End file.
